


Pirate Fight

by profoundlyfadedprincess



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Crossovers [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfadedprincess/pseuds/profoundlyfadedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David comes up with a plan to restore order to Storybrooke following the arrival of the Black Pearl he finds himself in a fight. Will this be the day that someone finally beats Captain Jack Sparrow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Fight

‘Why is the rum gone?’

Jack Sparrow gazed at David Nolan in a horrified manner as the dwarves assisted in liberating the large quantity of rum barrels from the hold of the Black Pearl. Tax purposes was the reason. But it seemed a reasonable exercise in keeping order in the town. The crew of the Black Pearl had already made their mark on the town and earned the ire of the crew of the Jolly Roger and the dwarves. David could sympathise. This was their stomping ground.

‘This was the Swan woman’s idea, wasn’t it?’ Sparrow continued to grouse. ‘They’re all alike.’

David raised his eyebrows at the slight at his daughter. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Pretending they don’t care about the rum, then when you aren’t looking, stealing it away,’ he replied. ‘To make bonfires as signals for the Royal Navy…’ he sauntered off into his own little world.

David shook his head as the pirate continued to lapse into some harrowing story about some woman named Elizabeth and an island. Henry had outlined the plot of the story that featured this man to him the night before; enthusing about Aztec Gold, ghost ships and blood sacrifices. It hadn’t made much sense to him. Henry had promised to bring over the DVD when he was next over.

‘Hands off, or I’ll put that eye where the sun doesn’t shine.’

Leroy had taken to supervising his fellow dwarves, arms crossed in a surly manner as he fended off the pirates. David looked up to see him speaking to a particularly gangly fellow with a stout companion of similar build to Leroy.

‘The Prince has ordered it off the boat.’

‘Prince?’

Sparrow spun on his heel and looked David up and down. ‘You don’t look all that mighty Princely,’ he said. ‘How about this? Jones said you were a fine swordsman, so how’s about I duel you for my rum?’

The incredulity of it brought a smile to David’s lips. ‘Like you fight fair.’

‘Pirate,’ shot back Sparrow with a lopsided grin. ‘How’s about it?’

It was tempting. His sword lay in the back of his truck but equally, he couldn’t be seen to rise the challenge by a pirate. Sparrow, however, had already drawn his cutlass. His grip on it was shaky but he was self-assured in his posture.

‘What’s the matter, Your Highness?’ Sparrow taunted. ‘A little rusty?’

David backed up towards his truck not taking his eyes off the pirate. On the dockside and gangplank, the dwarves stopped with Sneezy pulling out his phone as David opened the door to retrieve his weapon.

‘Jack,’ shouted the portly First Mate of the Pearl as he pushed Leroy aside. ‘Do ye think this be a good idea? Captain Jones was quite specific in his expectations and this is his town after’ll.’

David raised his eyebrows at the word usage.

‘It occurs to me Captain Jones might not be in his right mind,’ replied Sparrow, to the sound of a collective intake of breath from the dwarves. ‘All that time spent in Neverland has clearly addled his brain.’

‘With all due respect, Captain, it’s just a few barrels of rum,’ Mr. Gibbs continued. ‘And this is Prince James of the Enchanted Forest – he killed a dragon single headedly, and the Siren of Lake Nostros, not to mention he is, you know, technically the King.’

David looked at Gibbs with no small amount of surprise.

‘Which is why he’ll have no problem beating a lowly pirate such as meself,’ said Sparrow before he launched his attack.

David swung his sword up to parry. He expected the pirate to attack without warning. The swords clanged loudly. Sparrow clearly hadn’t expected such resistance. He stepped back towards the dockside as David took position. He made his move, stepping forward to jab at the man. Sparrow ducked the move.

The two moved in circles around each other. David’s eyes never left the other man’s body as he gaged the body language of his opponent. Their swords clashed. This time, Sparrow parried against David’s taunting blows. He was more interested in learning Sparrow’s reactions before he launched into a proper fight.

Sparrow was fast in his reactions. It occurred to David that his slurred, drunken overtones were nothing more than an act. Where Hook hid behind his swagger and confidence, Sparrow chose a mask of drunken incompetence. Sparrow drove forward. David swung his sword up in a wide arch to knock the smaller man’s balance off. His claymore landed just below the guard but Sparrow pulled the blade away.

The sound of metal scraping toward filled the air as the fight began in earnest. Both men struggled in a haze of complicated steps as they thrust and parried their swords.

A crowd was drawing around them now. Most of them were from the crew of the Jolly Roger. The sailors took bets amongst themselves while throwing the occasional leer at the crew of the Pearl. The extent of their rivalry exposed as the language grew salty as the fight prolonged.

David stepped away from Sparrow adjusting his grip on his sword. Sweat had beaded on his forehead, neck, and shoulders under the spring sun. Thankfully, the pirate looked like he was sweltering under his black coat and hat. David gave Sparrow an ugly grin as their swords came together. David pushed on, forcing Jack back a couple of steps to the edge of the dock.

The Crew of the Jolly was now chanting his name ‘Dave, Dave,’ at the top of their lungs while their rivals hissed and booed.

The wail of a police siren broke the moment. David startled. Sparrow smacked him in the jaw. The prince toppled into the water beside the bow of the ship. A cheer went up on the deck of the Pearl while from behind the crew of the Jolly Roger booed, yelling ‘bad form’ as Jack bowed in an exaggerated manner.

‘A sword fight, really?’ Emma demanded having walked around the jeering pirates. ‘This is not Tortuga.’

‘Be better if it were, the women’s fashion here is awful,’ muttered Sparrow as he straightened. ‘It should be a dress or no dress in my opinion.’

Emma threw him a dirty look. ‘I don’t need to hear your opinion on dresses, mate,’ she bit at him. ‘What are you doing fighting with a pirate, Dad?’ she continued as David hauled himself out of the water

‘He challenged me,’ David replied with a shrug, sending water everywhere. ‘I couldn’t very well back down, could I?’

‘It’s true,’ put in Sparrow. ‘The Chronicles of Bartholomew dictate that should a challenge not be accepted then the challenger is automatically the winner. It’s nothing personal, but I couldn’t have your dear old dad here just take my rum.’ He put his arm around Emma’s shoulders as he spoke. She deftly stepped out of his grip.

She twisted as she stepped, clapping her handcuffs down on one wrist then pulling the other into the cuff.

‘What the…?’ Sparrow turned his shoulders and head to look at Emma. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Cuffing you, for assault on an officer of the law and smuggling rum,’ she replied, tightening the cuffs.

‘Are you sure?’ Sparrow asked. ‘Jones warned me you have a particular proclivity for the detainment of pirates. You know, if you ever – ’

‘– shut it, Sparrow,’ she hissed, turning to see the crew of the Jolly pick up the rum barrels. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Begging your pardon, Miss,’ said Smee, stepping forward with an apologetic smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. ‘As we’re to be following the Chronicles of Bartholomew, this rum is now rightfully ours as the crew has left it unattended on the dockside.’

There were more hisses from the deck above, but Leroy still managed to hold them off.

‘He’s right,’ muttered Sparrow. ‘Bloody hell, tell Jones to enjoy his share, while I enjoy his.’ He winked at Emma, then looked at David as Emma hauled him towards the car. ‘And you can call this the day you almost beat Captain Jack Sparrow.’


End file.
